


I Think I Kinda... (Like You)

by I_ReadTooMany_Fanfics



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crying, EJ Caswell is an idiot, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Implied Bisexual EJ Caswell, Implied divorce, M/M, Ricky Bowen is also an idiot, This is DUMB, hand holding, hsmtmts, i really can't tag, kinda cute, kinda gay, okay i'm done, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ReadTooMany_Fanfics/pseuds/I_ReadTooMany_Fanfics
Summary: EJ likes Ricky. Ricky likes EJ.  They go for a late night walk...Just a short and sweet story that I wrote a while ago because I was bored and had nothing better to do after watching HSMTMTS :)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	I Think I Kinda... (Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little blurb that I wrote at like three in the morning in my dorm room because I was bored and couldn't sleep. The dialogue might be a bit hard to follow, but I wanted to try a different style, and I didn't ever plan on publishing this anywhere. But, I ended up liking it more than I originally anticipated once I re-read it, sooooooo here it is. Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> -Kaila

"EJ, you're kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"But... but why would you-"

"Shut up, Ricky."

"You can't tell me to shut up after you just said-"

"I can and I just did. Now shut up before I take it back."

"Doesn't make any sense taking it back if you didn't mean it to begin with."

"Didn't I just say I'm not kidding?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't make any sense for you to-"

"What? Why not?"

"Well... because you're you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're EJ. You're cool and popular and good looking and you're on the water polo team and it just wouldn't make any sense. I'm... you're you and I'm me and that just doesn't add up."

"Oh my God, are you crying?"

They were standing in an empty park at 1:30am, really only intending on going for a midnight walk due to an immense amount of boredom both of them were feeling whilst sitting in their rooms and procrastinating on homework, but EJ Caswell couldn't keep his mouth shut.

In his defense, he'd been harboring his feelings for the slightly younger boy for a long time, since before the big winter musical was even finished, probably right around the time he and Nini broke up roughly three months ago. And, Ricky just looked so cute when EJ first picked him up from his dorm, wearing a sweatshirt that EJ knew was stolen from him and black leggings and his favorite white slip-on Vans that weren't really white anymore.

They had walked together after EJ stopped to snag Ricky from his house, and headed to the nearby park that was about ten minutes away from Ricky's place, EJ basically shooting heart eyes at Ricky the entire walk there as he listened to him ramble on about literally nothing. They made it to the park and messed around on the slides and sets of monkey bars until Ricky begged EJ to push him on the swings. It took a few seconds for EJ to give in, subconsciously uttering the phrase, "Fine, you're lucky I like you so much." Ricky, being the over-thinker that he is, of course questioned the meaning behind this ("Oh yeah, and how much is that?"). EJ confessed, spilling the secret of just how much he liked Ricky.

That was how they ended up in their current situation: Ricky standing across from EJ and crying while EJ just stood dumbfounded.

He quickly snapped out of it and pulled Ricky into a tight hug. Ricky tried to push away from it, but he quit struggling once he realized EJ wasn't letting go any time soon and decided to just embrace it.

"Please, stop crying. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're lying to me and being mean."

"Ricky, I promise, I'm not lying to you."

"You don't like me, EJ. I'm nothing to like. You're probably just lonely since you and Nini aren't together anymore."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do like you or I wouldn't have said it. I like everything about you."

"But... but you could do so much better."

"That's incorrect when you're clearly the best."

"..."

"I have no problem remaining just friends considering how much we 'hated' each other to begin with. But, if you don't like me back, you can just say so."

"I never said that."

"Okay, we both like each other, so what's the problem? Oh my God, you're crying again?"

"The problem is that you're eventually gonna realize that I'm not worth it and... and you'll leave me for someone better, and I don't wanna have to go through that kind of heartbreak. I like you so much. I don't want to wait around for that to happen. Having to watch it happen with my parents was hard enough."

"How can you be so sure that that's going to happen, Ricky?"

"Because I'm boring, and not that attractive, and I ramble too much, and I'm not very fun, and I'm just a mess who doesn't deserve you. And I'm dreading the day you realize that."

"Ricky, please stop crying. You're gonna make me cry, too. And please, please don't say things like that about yourself. I don't understand how you fail to realize how absolutely amazing you are. There are so many people who enjoy being around you. Hell, ever since we started hanging out more, you've got basically the entire water polo team wrapped around your finger, including me. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"You know that's not true. I like you so much just... please."

"Please what?"

"...Don't hurt me."

"I would never."

They were still stood there in their embrace, Ricky burying his face in EJ's chest, EJ not caring that his hoodie was now wet with tears, neither of them seeming to want to let go. They remained in place for a while until EJ was sure Ricky was done crying and pulled away the slightest bit.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for crying."

"You've got nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for telling you the way that I did."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you either."

"Okay, well, now that that's all over... would you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Oh my God, EJ, of course I would."

"Great, is Friday okay? I know you've been wanting to see that godawful Cats movie."

"Hey, it's a musical. You're the one that got me into watching musicals in the first place."

"Yeah, but there are certain places where you have to draw the line."

"Oh, shut up. But to answer your question: yes, Friday is fine."

"Great, I'll check the showtimes tomorrow. Anyway, ready to head back now?"

"Yeah, crying makes me sleepy."

"I feel so bad. I can't believe I made you cry."

"You didn't make me cry. I overreacted. And anyway, I'm not crying anymore, so let's go."

"Hey, Ricky?"

"Yes, EJ?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course. Did you really have to ask?"

"Well duh. Consent is sexy."

"Oh my- shut up, EJ."


End file.
